


All The Things I've Learned From You

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Through the Years, Tweek goes down memory lane, Wedding, its all cute fluff, the sad ending is optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek recounts all his major memories with Craig. Going through everything he's learned from him over the years they've known each other.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	All The Things I've Learned From You

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP! You may say my timeline is somewhat wack (cause I'm saying TFBW took place in sixth grade) but that's because it makes the story flow better with timing. So keep that in mind while reading! So if things don't seem in order, don't comment about it because I know already. I put things in this order because it seemed like a natural order of events. Also, I include some of my personal Creek relationship headcanons in here. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also! WARNING: There is a bonus angst ending at the end. If you don't want to be sad just skip it.

We met a few days before preschool started. Your mom decided to stop by the coffee shop and get a latte. She also decided to bring you along. A little raven haired boy, bundled up in a blue sweater and a blue hat. I can't remember much except that when I first saw you, I thought you were some big bully. You didn't smile, you didn't frown either. There was just a deadpan look on your face. Your green eyes were more of a teal back then, but they still looked at me blankly. I had peeked from around the counter while my mom was ringing you guys up, when our eyes met you showed me some crude hand gesture. I remember me freaking out on the inside, not knowing what it meant. Your mom scolded you and you mumbled an apology. Before I knew it, you were gone. I learned that hand gesture meant 'fuck you'.

The first day of preschool, I had been dropped off by my dad, left to fend for myself. All of a sudden, you grabbed my arm and dragged me over to three other kids. I was probably screaming the entire time, telling you to let me go. But when you introduced them to me as Token, Clyde, and Jimmy, I knew you weren't like the other kids. You then told me your name was Craig, and asked me what mine was. I had replied with Tweek and you didn't make fun of it, nor did the others. We had a lot of fun getting to know each other that first day. I was calm, I wasn't being 'spastic' around you guys. Our friendship stayed the entire year. I learned you weren't as scary as I thought.

It followed us into kindergarten. We were slowly getting older, and smarter. You were kind of bad at math, but Token always tried to help you. All five of us were a tight knit friend circle. I learned even the infamous Craig Tucker needed friends.

Then we became first graders. Our friends were our world. I remember you always smiled and laughed around them. Showing emotions you didn't show other kids. Your parents also had another kid. You told me whatever they named her didn't matter cause you were gonna call her Ruby. I asked you why and you responded telling me that you hated the name Ruby. I learned you can hate people without even knowing them.

Second grade soon followed. You started to look at girls. When Clyde would make some remark about them you would agree. You were also taller than the rest of us by far, a few inches. Your legs were definitely long. You would look at the girls as they passed by, and they would look back. But you were not interested in them. I learned you weren't like most young boys.

Third grade had arrived. We were doing fine, but then Stan and Kyle came up to me. They told me you wanted to fight me. I was scared to death. I thought we were friends? We ended up eventually fighting each other, landing both of us in the hospital. It was worth it though, because we became best friends. A few months after that, we started playing a fantasy game. I'll never understand where you got 'Feldspar' from, but I liked it. A little bit after that, Stan and his friends somehow got you sent to Peru. I didn't know what was happening at the time, I was hiding in my closet during the giant guinea pig attack. I learned you could handle situations on your own pretty well.

Then the dreaded fourth grade. Things were going easy the first few months, but then something strange happened. There were some asian transfer students that were set on us dating each other. We became closer after the fight Stan and his friends tricked us into. We trusted each other with almost everything. We were prime candidates for their 'shipping'. You kept insisting you weren't gay, as did I. We ended up having to fake being in a relationship to keep the town happy. I learned we could become even closer as friends.

We continued the fake relationship into fifth grade. You started calling me 'Babe' and 'Honey' for show. I wouldn't admit it back then, but I liked it. I was freaking out about North Korea bombing us, and you simply told me to make the Koreans cupcakes. I did so, but it still didn't help. We then performed a song on stage. I was playing the piano while you sang, I loved your voice so much. I remember you keeping your eyes closed the entire time unless you were looking at me. The one time you did look at everyone else, I saw you silently panicking. I learned you had stage fright.

In sixth grade, something  _ very _ weird happened. We were playing this game where we were super heroes. You were lazy, taping a piece of paper to your shirt and calling yourself 'Super Craig'. I decided to mirror you and called myself 'Wonder Tweek'. I remember it was the first time I saw you blush. I learned you didn't want to pretend date anymore, you wanted to truly date me. 

Seventh grade was different. Now that we were officially dating, we had become a bit more affectionate. We didn't look any different to our friends since they thought we were already dating anyway. I would lean on your shoulder during lunch, and you would pat my hair sometimes. At the end of the year, the school held a seventh and eighth grader dance. I remember hiding under a table, due to the noise. You were down there with me, comforting me. I wasn't thinking right, but I placed my hands on your cheeks, and you did the same to mine. Next thing I knew, I learned your lips were very soft.

Eighth grade was one of the best year of  our young lives. We were giving each other small pecks in the hallways when teachers weren't around, hugging when they were. We did the other's homework since you were bad at math but good at history, and I was the opposite way around. We ended the year with all A's. Though they weren't high, they were still A's. We were both applying to the same high school, but were afraid we wouldn't get in. That afternoon at your house, I learned you tasted like peaches and sometimes bubblegum.

We were then freshmen. We celebrated at Token's house with the guys. All of us were able to get in to the same high school. We had a lot of snacks and played video games. Well, they did. I remember us sitting on the couch and cuddling close. Clyde would pipe up whenever the round of Mario Kart ended to tell you something. I was too tired to remember what he said, but I could feel your cheeks become warm because of it. I learned you liked cuddles more than I did.

Being sophomores was an… experimental time. I always loved remembering this year, seeing a much tamer side of you. I learned we both  _ really _ weren't attracted to girls.

Junior year hit us hard. We were behind in our studies, you had gotten detention a lot and I would get it to spend time with you. We were labeled as trouble makers. I don't know what made it happen, but you basically woke up and pulled your act together after seeing how your actions affected me too. I learned I could prove you weren't as bad as my parents thought.

When we were seniors, we couldn't ask for more. We tried our best to re-create eighth grade and make this our last ditch effort at a good GPA. It worked, landing us both at 3.6, we were upset at ourselves the previous year for slacking off. I learned we would follow each other anywhere.

Our first year of college. We were so lucky to get into the University of Denver together. Sure we were taking different majors, but we were rooming together in the dorm halfway from both of our departments. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy being our neighbors across the hall was an added bonus. We both shared a car and a motorcycle we got due to it being in your late Uncle's will. I remember staying up late the night we got the car, putting in a different radio. We fell asleep, cuddled together, in the passenger seat with Hold Onto The Nights by Richard Marx playing quietly. We were woken up the next morning by Clyde banging on the window. You of course got mad at him and smacked him up the head. I learned you had been awake for awhile already and I was the only one woken up.

The second year of college got wild. We started going to parties together. There was this one girl constantly following us, trying to flirt with you. It was easy to get rid of her though. I would drape onto your side and kiss your cheek. She would see your face light up and look at me. After a few weeks, she finally left you alone. Or so I thought. She tried to kidnap you while you were drunk at one of the parties we went to. I remember a wasted you pushing her away, telling her to fuck off and that you had a boyfriend. I learned you  _ really _ only wanted me.

The third year was a little weird. We had both caught up in our studies so we were able to go to dinner for your birthday. You had decided we should go back to our hometown and have dinner with our parents. I learned you had asked my mother and father if you could marry me that night.

Our fourth year of college completed our journey. We finally had our degrees. Mine in business, yours in astronomy or whatever it was. Sorry I never learned what you majored in. Whatever it was, it got you to be able to apply to work at NASA. You sent in an application every time it was possible, but you were always denied. You eventually gave up for a little bit and became a cop instead. I took over my parents coffee shop and you would always come in everyday. In the morning you would get a coffee, muffin, and a kiss. Then at night you would get another muffin and a kiss. I learned I liked a man in uniform a whole lot more than I'd ever admit to your face.

Three years ago we were happy as could be. One day, specifically my birthday, you came into the shop and bought two coffees. I asked you who the other one was for and you said it was for me. I called you a dumbass for wasting your money because I could get free coffee. You then ignored what I said and dropped to one knee. I stepped away from the counter and asked you what you were doing. You told me I made you the happiest guy in the world and wanted to know if I'd marry you. I then socked you in the arm and said you had ruined my plans. You looked taken aback, your eyes were wide. You asked me what that meant and I told you I was gonna propose at my birthday dinner tonight. We started laughing as I took the ring box out of my pocket, kept there so I wouldn't forget it. I slipped the ring I got onto your finger and you did the same with the one you got. We then in unison said yes, more laughter followed. I learned we were meant to be.

Two years ago we finally got married. Our wedding wasn't anything special. We didn't have a fancy reception or anything. It was just us, our close friends and or family at a small church. I remember us both stressing out over being at the altar. We both swallowed up our fears and said our vows before slipping on the rings. I then wrapped my arms around your neck and planted a kiss on your lips. They felt as soft that day as they did back in seventh grade. We then danced to Hold My Hand by Hootie & The Blowfish. All our friends teased us because of the song. I, of course, took your last name since I liked it more than my own. I learned I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

Last year we adopted a little girl. The agency told us her name was Catherine. I remember your face lighting up whenever she would call you 'Papa'. You volunteered to put her to bed most nights. I learned I liked three of us more than two.

Last month was our wedding anniversary. We got Clyde, Token, and Jimmy to babysit Cathy. I remember you being stressed almost all night wondering if, and I quote, our baby girl is okay. I told you that you were acting like me. You just frowned and took another bite of your dinner. I learned you cared for your family a whole lot.

But most of all… "I love you,"

"I love you too Tweek,"

I learned you always have and always will.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bonus Sad Ending:

But last week… I told you to quit. I told you it was dangerous since you started working on the force. I told you to try for NASA again countless times cause you never know what might happen. You were shot in the line of duty. I still had Catherine to take care of. She didn't understand what happened at the time. But when she learned you weren't coming home ever again, I learned I could feel  _ very _ lonely.

"I love you… So much… Never forget that Cathy…"

"I love you too... Dad..."


End file.
